


Again?

by turtleduck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduck/pseuds/turtleduck
Summary: After Victor tackles Yuuri with a kiss at the Cup of China, the two share a moment in an elevator.





	Again?

We ran into the hotel elevator giggling and high off of the energy. I hadn’t won gold, but somehow silver tasted so much sweeter. When the doors shut behind us we were alone, and we stared at each other whilst leaning against opposite walls, beaming. 

I covered my mouth and nose with my hands in embarrassment. “You kissed me,” I said, still smiling under my hands and huffing from the running. We were both still hot and sweaty from all of the excitement. 

“I did,” Victor said, breathing heavily and smiling unashamedly back at me. 

“You kissed me in front _of everyone_ ,” I said, “on _live television_ ”. 

“I _did_.”

I paused. “It really surprised me.”

“That was the idea,” he said, a twinkle in his eye.

I was leading the conversation somewhere, but I wasn’t really sure what I wanted. 

“Will…will you do it again?”

Victor’s smile fell and his eyes widened. I was surprised at what had come out of my own mouth, but I didn’t regret it. On the contrary, I knew it had been exactly what I wanted. In two small strides he crossed the elevator and stood with our noses not an inch apart. Gently, he cupped my face, closed his eyes, and leaned in. 

This kiss was nothing like our first. The first one was neither graceful nor coordinated (since we were falling towards the ground) and had to be ended before we hit the ice, lest our teeth hit each other. This kiss was soft, and careful, and slow, since we had all the time in the world. 

Although, that wasn’t enough time, apparently, because too soon the elevator dinged and opened to our floor. To my great embarrassment, an older woman was waiting on the other side of the doors, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Before I could think if I should have apologized or not, Victor pulled me by the hand and we were running down the halls like children again. 

We were giggling again too, except this time Victor was holding my hand, and that made all the difference. 

When we made it to our door, we got a bit quieter, not knowing what stepping into the room together would mean now that we had kissed. Twice. 

As we closed the door behind us, we didn’t move from the entryway, nor did we move to take off our coats and shoes. Instead, we stared at each other, wondering what to do next. 

“…Victor?” I said, finally. 

“Yes?”

I blushed and twiddled my thumbs, but didn’t break eye contact. “Will you…kiss me again?”

His blinding grin broke out once more. “Again?” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Yes,” I breathed. 

He kissed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some short fluff. Thank you for reading!


End file.
